Transformers Animated chatroom
by Burnbee
Summary: i made this on deviantart and it got a ton of hits.so i want to see what yall think of it.THIS IS PROWLxBUMBLEBEE so ye have been warned.if you dont understand what is going on in the story check out or check out my Bio on my profile here and click the link to my Deviantart page.Thanks!
1. So who do you like?

**black'n'yellow** has logged on  
**music's~cool** has logged on  
**peace_quiet** has logged on  
**art*master** has logged on  
**ratchet** has logged on

**black'n'yellow** : nice screen name ratchet.  
**art*master** : bumblebee's right...it...stands out...  
**ratchet** : shut up.i have my wrenches still ya know.  
**music's~cool** : uh...subject 's up down there?  
**peace_quiet** : nothing decepticons have attacked and bumblebee is still annoying as ever.  
**black'n'yellow** : HEY!AM NOT!  
**peace_quiet** : yeah you are.  
**black'n'yellow** : AM NOT!  
**peace_quiet** : are too.  
**black'n'yellow** : NOT!  
**peace_quiet** : too.  
**black'n'yellow** : AM NOT PROWLER!  
**ratchet** : not even in the same room and they argue.  
**art*master** : yup.  
**music's~cool** : alright you two stop or i'll come down there and hit ya with wrenches myself.  
**peace_quiet** : so jazz whats going on up there?  
**music's~cool** : same old same prime's still an aft and everything else is still running smoothly.  
**ratchet** : thats good.  
**black'n'yellow** : hey i wonder where boss bot is?  
**peace_quiet** : proble cetching up on his late paper work or something.  
**black'n'yellow** : O...M...G...prowler...did you just make a joke?  
**peace_quiet** : indeed and stop colling me that!  
**all other chatters** : *jaw drops*  
**peace_quiet** : what?  
**rathcet** : who are you and what have you done with prowl?  
**peace_quiet** : what do you mean?  
**black'n'yellow** : he means your not prowl!prowl doesn't joke around!he just stays in his room with that stupid tree all day.  
**art*master** : he's got a point.

**sari** has logged on  
**black'n'yellow** is now **bumblebee**  
**music's~cool** is now **jazz**  
**peace_quiet** is now **prowl**  
**art*master** is now **bulkhead**

**sari** : why did everyone just change their screen names?  
**jazz** : don't know.  
**prowl** : anyway you are going to get it next time you come jazz!  
**jazz** : ?  
**prowl** : i mean come on PROWLER?!  
**bumblebee** : lol.  
**bulkhead** : so sari whats up?  
**sari** : nothing -oh here comes trouble...sparkplug.  
**bumblebee** : poor you.  
**sari** : i kdsjhrjf fdnvivbb 9vdijhthedjhg. 8474hif  
**ratchet** : ?  
**sari** : sorry sparkplug jumped on my laptop.  
**prowl** : ok then...  
**sari** : OMG!so me and some other people were playing thiss game and you haf to guess who they you got it right they had to ask their crush out but if you got it wrong you have to ask out your crush.  
**bulkhead** : yeah,you were tellin' me about do it.  
**jazz** : YEAH!sounds fun!  
**prowl** : sari it's your game your first.  
**sari** : ok lets see...ratchet give me a hint.  
**ratchet** : some how i knew she would say that.

**ratchet** has logged off.

**jazz** : unexpected.  
**sari** : oh your turn.  
**jazz** : give me a hint.  
**prowl** : *sigh* full cybertronian.  
**jazz** : you need a little more detail there prowler.  
**prowl** : *sigh again* blue optics,fun,autobot,and strongish.  
**jazz** : lets see youjust described...me,bumblebee,bulkhead,blurr, ironhide,and many others.  
**prowl** : if i give any more detail you will all know who it is!  
**jazz** : i'm gonna guess...blurr.  
**prowl** : HAHA!you have to ask your crush out!  
**bumblebee** : i don't pay attention much but even i know prowl hates blurr.  
**jazz** : dang do i have to tell you my crush?  
**sari** : yup!  
**jazz** : .

**jazz** has logged off.

**bulkhead** : your turn little buddy.  
**bumblebee** : i uh...i gotts to .

**bumblebee** has logged off.

* * *

Enjoy!


	2. HE LOVES ME!

**bulkhead** : i don't have a crush.  
**sari** : oh.  
**bulkhead** : give me a hint sari.  
**sari** : he's cool,wise,and loves team work.  
**bulkhead** : optimus.  
**sari** : i'll be back i have to go ask him out now.

**Sari** has logged off.  
**Bumblebee** has logged on.  
**Prowl** has logged on.

**bumblebee** : sari likes boss bot?!  
**prowl** : awe was sari you crush?*fake pouts*  
**bumblebee** : no!but your the reason i will never ask my crush out!you'd make fun or something!why do you have to be such a jerk?!  
**prowl** : i'm not and do tell who is your crush?  
**bumblebee** : that's for me to know and you to never find out!

**Bumblebee** has logged off.

**bulkhead** : you know your his crush right?  
**prowl** : no i'm not.  
**bulkhead** : your a really don't know he loves craves your attention more then anybot else's,he loves to be around you,he watches you when you watch nature,and he only startes arguments to get you to talk to i may not be an expert on love but my friend is LOVE!  
**prowl** : right...OMG!  
**bulkhead** : what?  
**prowl** : HE LOVES ME AND IT TOOK ME SIX YEARS TO FIGURE IT OUT!o_o.  
**prowl** : i'll talk to ya later bulkhead.

**Prowl** has logged off.  
**Jazz** has logged on.

**jazz** : BEE LIKES PROWLER?!  
**bulkhead** : yeah...  
**jazz** : oooo!blurr is gonna be mad!

**Blurr** has logged on.

**blurr** : y am i gonna be mad?  
**jazz** : because bee like's prowl.  
**blurr** : WHAT!UR SLAGGIN' RIGHT I'M MAD!  
**bulkhead** : calm down blurr you can't control spark wants what the spark wants.  
**jazz** : couldn't have said it better myself bulkhead.  
**blurr** : HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!?  
**jazz** : because i think they'd be kinda cute together...  
**bulkhead** : same here.  
**blurr** : you racist bastard's!

**blurr** has logged off.

**jazz** : i'm not racist or a bastard.  
**bulkhead** : jazz am i?  
**jazz** : is just being a mini sentinel.  
**bulkhead** : lol.

**Bumblebee** has logged on.

**bumblebee** : whats up guy's?  
**jazz** : nothing much but you better go warn prowl that blurrs going to kill him.  
**bumblebee** : YOU TOLD HIM?!  
**bumblebee** : YOU SLAGGIN' GLITCH HEADS!I KNOW BLURR LOVES ME BUT I HATE HIM!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

**Bumblebee** has quickly and rudly logged off.

**jazz** : well ok then mister cussy pants.  
**jazz** : geez he's starting to sound like ratchet.  
**bulkhead** : i agree with ya jazz.

**Sparta** has logged on.

**jazz** : uh?sparta?  
**sparta** : what i got tired of my screen name being bumblebee.  
**bulkhead** : makes since to me.  
**jazz** : so didja-

**Prowl** has logged on.

**sparta** : did i what?  
**jazz** : i was gonna ask if you warned prowl but i guess thats a yes.  
**prowl** : bumblebee why did you change you screen name?  
**bulkhead** : he got tired of his old one.  
**prowl** : he got tired of his name being his screen name?  
**sparta** : yea.  
**prowl** : well that's different.  
**sparta** : anyway...so what happened to blurr?  
**jazz** : yea what did happen?  
**prowl** : nothing needed him so he hasnt come to try and kill me.  
**bulkhead** : well ok then.i'm gone.c ya.

**jazz** has logged off.  
**bulkhead** has logged off.

**sparta** : so uh...how much did bulkhead tell you?  
**prowl** : not much.  
**sparta** : thats good.  
**prowl** : only that you had a crush on me.  
**sparta** : wow suddenly just got really tired.i'm just gonna go.  
**prowl** : NO B WAIT!  
**sparta** : ?  
**prowl** : *thinks how awkward this is* i love you.*thinks how extreamly awkward this is*  
**sparta** :... thats good to hear ya too.^_^  
**prowl** : so uh...c u tomorrow?  
**sparta** : yeah.i'd like good.

**sparta** has logged off.  
**prowl** has logged off.

* * *

_Evil arnt i?_


	3. Man of the two

**Sparta** has logged on.  
**Jazz** has logged on.  
**Bulkhead** has logged on.

**jazz** : so how'd everything go with prowl and blurr?  
**sparta** : *shruggs* but haven't seen either since prowl and i got back from patrol about 3 cycles ago.  
**bulkhead** : how much you wanna bet prowl killed him?  
**jazz** : Prowl wouldn't do that 2 anybot but sp.  
**sparta** : how do u put up with sentinel?  
**jazz** : i just tune out half the things he says.  
**bulkhead and sparta** : only half?

**Ratchet** has logged on.

**ratchet** : alright who pissed prowl off enough to almost beat blurr to death?  
**sparta** : it was aft was being almost as bad as sentinel the other aft.  
**jazz** : told everybot he was gonna beat prowl up like he'd done before.  
**bulkhead** : yeah.  
**ratchet** : alright then.

**Ratchet** has logged off.  
**Prowl** has logged on.

**bulkhead** : hi prowl.  
**jazz** : sup prowl?  
**sparta** : hi.  
**prowl** : wanted 2 warn u guy's optimus is logging on so be careful what u say.  
**jazz** : cool thanks 4 the warning.  
**sparta** : yeah thanks ninja-bot.

**Optimus** has logged on.

**optimus** : hi guy's.  
**sparta** : hi boss bot!  
**optimus** : um..sparta?  
**jazz** : it's bumblebee op.  
**bulkhead** : so any decepticon sightings?  
**optimus** : none lately.  
**prowl** : thats good.  
**optimus** : now onto the reason i logged . have patrol starting now.

**Optimus** has logged off.  
**Jazz** has logged off.  
**Bulkhead** has logged off.

**prowl** : well...yesterday went well.  
**sparta** : yeah guess it did.  
**prowl** : although the movie was terrible.  
**bumblebee** : i know.i'm ,as sari says, a scardy bot and that didnt even make me movies these days on earth suck.  
**prowl** : ever going to see house at the end of the street again.  
**sparta** : dido.  
**prowl** : so where exactly does this leave us?  
**sparta** : well...either we date or friends with .  
**prowl** : the better option here is mechfriends?  
**sparta** : r we going 2 tell others or just keep it to us for awhile?  
**prowl** : keep it 2 us for awhile.  
**sparts** : kool.  
**prowl** : last night doesnt count as a date because the movie what do u want 2 do 2 night?  
**sparta** : i heard there's supposed to be a meaty ogre shower to night.  
**prowl** : it's meteor shower not a meaty ogre shower.  
**sparta** : oh well!you still knew what i was talking about.  
**prowl** :*rolls optics* anyway i'm bored.  
**sparta** : psh you bored?it's never been heard of.  
**prowl** : it happens!sometimes...  
**sparta** : .

**Blurr** has logged on.

**blurr** : who's sparta?  
**sparta** : me.  
**blurr** : who's me?  
**sparta** : sparta.  
**blurr** : who are you?!  
**sparta** : (in mocking tone) who are you?!  
**blurr** : just tell me who you are.  
**sparta** : just tell me who you are.  
**prowl** : ahem third person in this chatroom here.  
**blurr** : SO!I DONT CARE!  
**sparta** : HEY!DON'T YELL AT HIM BLURR!  
**blurr** : SHUT UP GLITCH!

**Prowl** has logged off.

**sparta** : i'm not the one who just called the one he loved a glitch now am i?  
**blurr** : b-b-bumblebee?  
**sparta** : thats right and we are never ever getting back together.

**blurr** has logged off.  
**prowl** has logged on.

**sparta** : where did you go?  
**prowl** : oh i put a little surprize in blurrs room.  
**sparta** : stink bomb?  
**prowl** : yep!he should find it any...  
**sparta** : OH PRIMUS!PROWL!I CAN SMELL IT IN MY ROOM!AND MY DOORS SHUT!  
**prowl** : sorry just wanted to get my point across to blurr.  
**sparta** : what point?  
**prowl** : *evil smirk* that no one insults the one i love.  
**sparta** : awe thats sweet prowl.  
**sparta** : i think...

**Burnbee** has logged on.

**burnbee** : hello prowl!hi bumblebee!  
**prowl** : who are you?  
**burnbee** : i am from the future but,that doesnt matter.i hear that you and bumblebee are looking for something to do tonight.  
**sparta** : and?  
**burnbee** : why dont you go skating or watch the sunset or a to be mean but prowl is obviously the man of the something romantic for primus sakes!  
**sparta** : for the help!  
**burnbee** : not a and bumblebee.  
**sparta** : yes?  
**burnbee** : first off love the screen i want my lovely bones dvd 've had it for three it back!  
**sparta** : *nervously laughs* hehe i'll get right on that...

**Burnbee** has logged off.

**prowl** : that was knew her?  
**sparta** : yes,and i like the sunset idea.  
**prowl** : hm...i do to.  
**sparta** : sunset's in four hours.

**Sari** has logged on.

**sari** : hi guys!  
**sparta** : rrrrrr...hi sari.  
**sari** : whats wrong?did i interupt something?i can log off if i did.  
**prowl** : no it's ok.  
**sari** : ok then...hey bee just wanted to know if you were free tonight.  
**sparta** : oh,sorry i already have plans for tonight...  
**sari** : oh ok.  
**prowl** : hey optimus is free tonight.  
**sari** : he'll go watch Remember Me with me tonight.  
**sparta** : isn't that the one about the brother and sister?  
**sari** : 're playing it in the theater tonight.  
**prowl** : good luck.  
**sari** : thanks!

**Sari** has logged off.

**sparta** : we should watch a movie tonight.  
**prowl** : last time we did that the movie sucked.  
**sparta** : but i have these on dvd i've seen them before!  
**prowl** : what are they?  
**sparta** : well...one is other is Comedy,Horror,and Romance.  
**prowl** : can i have names please?  
**sparta** : the action movie is Red other is Warm Bodies.  
**prowl** : Red 's that about?  
**sparta** : hold on let me find the case...  
**sparta** : A group of teenagers look to save their town from an invasion of North Korean soldiers.  
**prowl** : and Warm Bodies?  
**sparta** : After R (a highly unusual zombie) saves Julie from an attack, the two form a relationship that sets in motion a sequence of events that might transform the entire lifeless world.  
**prowl** : interesting...let's watch the meteor shower then come back in and watch Red Dawn.  
**sparta** : ok!sounds like fun!  
**prowl** : so...see ya in ten?  
**sparta** : yup!evol uoy prowler.  
**prowl** : same to you and don't call me prowler!  
**sparta** : whatever you say.

**Sparta** has logged off.  
**Prowl** has logged off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
